


In which Peter thinks Wades scars are pretty neat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Wade, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Smut, Top Peter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, everyone needs a hug really every once in a while in life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New York City, the home of many hero’s including but not limited to Daredevil (AKA I’m not Matt Murdock),Luke Cage, Iron fist, Jessica Jones, Punisher and last but not least, the bane ofJ. Jonah Jameson’s life, the web slinger with words to spare, the amazing (barely financially stable) Spider-man!With so many hero’s calling it home however...it’s bound to attract some unsavoury characters some of which are down Right distasteful and others being..an acquired taste
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 6





	In which Peter thinks Wades scars are pretty neat

What do you call a man who’s 24 years old, barely making it by as a science editor for the Daily Bugle, Questionably alive and suffering from a serious case of the ‘I’m so close to losing it but I guilt myself into staying somewhat sane because I have a sworn responsibility to jump into dangerous situations to save others fetish’? Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.  
Ok so life clearly hasn’t been the kindest as of late to our dear wall crawler (as shown in the rhetorical guessing game above) but as Peter understands by now, his life isn’t at a constant low and he reaches his fair share of high points now and again.

All be it in the form of getting a discount on instant noodles, being mistaken for a homeless man and getting a free coffee, and overall not dying after putting his life at risk every other moment.

Now, where is he on the ‘do I want to die or am I okay for another 0.56 seconds scale’ at the moment you may ask? Well to answer that well have to following his daily routine which starts by getting up bright and early to get to work.  
“Jonahs gonna kill me” said Peter filled with dread as he had woken up late from bed, rushing about his tiny abode in search of his work load so that he may get on the road before his boss turns him into Parker á la mode (sorry I was in the Dr Seuss zone).

Peter took one last look over himself in the mirror and after combing his fans through his tangled brown hair in a futile effort to tame it, dashed out the door with his suit case under his arm, computer in an iron grip in his hand, and a slice of uncooked bread in his mouth. Full anime schoolgirls style. (I’ll continue this later I just need to post this chapter so I don’t lose it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I actually tried on this one but feel free to criticize me I’m like a Saiyan, the more you beat me down the stronger I get so bring it on lads.


End file.
